VVota
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Pernah dengar istilah ini sebelumnya? Silakan penasaran tapi jangan menjadi salah satunya. Efeknya terlalu berlebihan; candu dan sangat berbahaya! Waspadalah! WASPADALAH! ・ [oneside!Kensou]


**King of Fighters **(c) SNK

**Warning: **Oneside!Kensou. Nyinyir nyindir everywhere, author not gomen #larilaricantiq

* * *

**VVota**

.**_  
_**by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf mas, bacanya bukan je-ka-te-em-pad-la-pan, tapi ji-ke-ti-for-ti-eit."

.

["Siapa sih tadi? Kenalan loe?"]

["Auk deh, mendadak gitu aja nyambangin meja gue."]

["Malesin banget sih, jadi itu yang namanya wota? Pait! Pait!"]

—_kesaksian teman di Jogja, Oktober 2013_.

.

* * *

Sungguh ajaib memang kelakuan para fans _idol_ di sebuah negara bergelar Sakura di belahan Asia sana.

Lihat saja antrian sepanjang mata memandang yang hampir seluruhnya dikuasai kaum adam. Dengan balutan atribut pendukung seperti _light stick_ dan kipas berhias paras idola kesayangan di tangan, mereka bersedia berdiri sekian lama demi menukar ribuan yen dengan tiket lembaran.

Malam ini—seluruh pengunjung sudah hadir di salah satu gedung bergengsi yang terletak di kawasan bernama Akihabara demi satu tujuan; menonton konser tunggal seorang Asamiya Athena.

Dengan roman manis di usia belia serta kemampuan vokal di atas rata-rata, gadis berhelai lavender itu berhasil merebut perhatian hampir seluruh pria di negara asalnya yang sekarang menyebut diri mereka _wota_.

Yap, wota memang bukanlah sembarang julukan. Kalian akan mempersembahkan gelar tersebut pada seseorang yang memiliki dedikasi tinggi dalam upaya mendukung _step-by-step_ perkembangan idola mereka tanpa memandang biaya, tenaga, maupun usia.

"Setelah konser berakhir, aku harus bisa _handshake_ dengan Athena-_sama_."

"Semoga hari ini Athena-_sama_ menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku."

"Kira-kira kostum apa yang akan dipakai Athena-_sama_ di konser kali ini, ya?"

Sementara, berdiri seorang pemuda sedang menerbitkan seringai kemenangan mendengar bisik-bisik penuh harap di sela-sela jalur antrian. Kalau boleh berpose sambil berkacak pinggang dan menyibak rambut _fabulous_ atau memasang _peace sign _terbuka, ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Soalnya dengan bangga ia bisa mengatakan kalau dirinyalah satu-satunya pria muda beruntung yang paham betul sosok Athena luar dan dalam. Secara kiasan loh ya, soalnya ia sendiri belum sampe tahap se-ekstrim itu—walau jauh di lubuk hati, harapannya masih sebelas-duabelas dengan pria-pria kesepian yang mengantri mengapitnya.

Untungnya ia masih sayang nyawa.

Karena betapapun hebatnya seorang Shie Kensou dalam pertarungan sungguhan, kalau harus melawan ribuan orang di tempat umum dengan nafsu membunuh yang didasari kecemburuan sosial sih maaf-maaf saja. Tim _Psycho Soldier_ dipastikan harus mencari anggota baru setelah ini.

Kembali ke topik.

Lalu kenapa ia bisa berada depan loket pembelian tiket sekarang—merelakan beberapa lembar ribuan yen miliknya demi sehelai kertas tipis dengan nuansa keunguan yang manis?

Berawal dari semakin sering bolosnya Athena dari pertemuan _Psycho Soldier_ akhir-akhir ini karena harus latihan menjelang konser, Kensou jadi agak penasaran karena jujur saja, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat langsung penampilan panggung partnernya tersebut.

Setelah berdiskusi pelik dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam naluri, pemuda keturunan negeri tirai bambu itu akhirnya rela memecahkan celengan babi miliknya untuk datang perdana ke acara konser.

Yang pasti, Kensou harus berjuang setengah mati menyembunyikan aura _ki_-nya supaya tidak terdeteksi oleh sang pujaan. Lagipula ia akan merasa tidak enak kalau-kalau Athena menjadi salah tingkah di atas panggung karena menyadari kehadirannya.

Abaikan. Tadi itu Kensou kepedean.

Selama penjabaran deksripsi berlangsung, akhirnya Kensou berhasil meraih sasaran yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. _YATTA!_, merupakan teriakan khas dari siapapun yang akhirnya memiliki tiket karena stok-nya amat sangat terbatas.

Kenyataannya konser berbeda dengan bioskop. Bohong kalau Kensou tidak menggerutu di balik bibirnya. Terutama karena untuk memasuki auditorium awal, ia harus sekali lagi mengantri panjang. Untunglah setiap makhluk berjakun dihiasi bau keringat di antaranya mau berbaris dengan benar, tidak menyerobot ataupun menyalip tidak tahu diri seperti rata-rata fans _idol_ tanah air.

Mengusir kebosanan, kepalanya diputar ke samping—kanan dan kiri, melihat banyak penjaja formal yang menjual _merchandise original _dengan harga cukup fantastis. Poster, Pin, gantungan kunci, CD original, _photopack_, kipas bahkan tiruan kostum-kostum yang pernah dipakai Athena selama perjalanan karirnya. Kensou yang cukup terpukau mulai bimbang untuk mengoleksi salah satunya.

Atau otak bisnisnya berkata; lain kali tangannya akan memotret Athena secara sembunyi-sembunyi dalam jumlah banyak demi asupan protein dompetnya.

Cukup intermezonya.

Sekarang pasang kaki kensou sudah berhasil menyusup ke medan tempur, menstabilisasi posisi sesuai kode cetak pada lembaran tiket. Untuk beberapa saat keringat dinginnya mengucur deras karena terjepit di sekitar suasana asing. Berkali-kali ia memerhatikan layar telepon genggam miliknya, sekedar memeriksa isi email, atau mengawasi laporan cuaca untuk mengusir rasa gugup.

Seketika lampu pun dimatikan—pertanda konser dimulai.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam semuaaa!"

Sapaan sang idola dengan perantara sebuah alat pengeras suara dijawab oleh teriakan padu pria-pria haus atensi.

Lagu pertama dinyanyikan. Kensou jujur saja tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang ke-idol-an Athena dan ke-wota-an fansnya karena selama ini mereka dekat hanya sebatas satu atap perguruan (juga hal-hal yang berurusan dengan bela diri). Tapi daripada dianggap kudet, ia ikut-ikut saja mengacungkan tongkat pijar di kedua tangannya dan berteriak sesuai instruksi salah satu fans yang paling heboh di barisan depan.

Yang menyebalkan dari gerombolan wota adalah mereka tidak mendengarkan lagu dengan seksama, tapi sibuk dengan teriakan-teriakan yang disebut dengan wotagei.

Belum selesai Athena menyanyikan satu bait dari lagunya, entah sudah berapa kali pekik 'Hoi! Hoi! Hoi!' riuh dari banjar belakang hingga muka panggung. Kensou ingin memotong telinganya di tempat.

Ralat, ia ingin merobek tenggorokan para wotalay satu-satu kemudian melakukan aksi cabut pita suara hingga fanfic ini berubah genre.

Sebenarnya mereka itu fans _idol_ atau suporter bola sih? Heran.

Tidak penting. Untunglah Kensou dengan mudahnya teralih dengan lagu selanjutnya yang ternyata cukup akrab di telinga; _Psycho Soldier Theme_.

Sebuah lagu yang diciptakan Kensou dan Athena—berdua—karena tidak mau kalah dengan Benimaru dan Shingo yang sudah menciptakan _theme song_ sendiri untuk meramaikan tim mereka. Kensou hampir mengeluarkan air mata saking terharunya.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau bukan hanya air mata yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

Mencoba mengabaikan instruksi, Kensou melantunkan bait-bait lagu tersebut dengan semangat. Baru tenggelam dalam khidmat sesaat, orang di sampingnya mendadak mencoleknya ganas.

"WOI! KIRA-KIRA DONG!" sang jagoan kung fu itu seketika berang merasakan ada ujung jari menyentuhnya anonoh.

Namun hasrat mengeluarkan jurus langsung tertahan di tempat melihat tidak hanya satu tapi belasan wajah di sekeliling menatapnya dengan alis diturunkan hampir empat puluh derajat.

Rupanya mereka tidak suka dengan aksi individualis Kensou yang mengacaukan harmonisasi wotagei mereka.

Tidak mau cari ribut, Kensou menghentikan aksi solo karirnya. Ternyata menonton event _idol_ di tengah lautan wota tidak senikmat yang ia kira. Keakraban dan persatuan diutamakan. Bagi yang tidak memiliki intensi ke arah sana, hal itu SANGAT mengganggu karena kita dipaksa menuruti aturan-aturan tak kasat mata. Padahal Kensou sudah membayar cukup mahal untuk menikmati acara secara personal.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke konser ini, Athena sangat senang! "Apa kabar kalian semua?"

Jawaban 'Hoiii!' dilanjutkan dengan yel-yel norak tidak kompak menguasai gelanggang.

"Cuaca akhir-akhir ini dingin sekali. Rasanya jadi ingin meminum sup kembang tahu hangat, camilan favorit Athena."

Tipu itu, tipu!

Biasanya juga ia lebih memilih minum sup kacang merah atau kuah rebusan mie, batin Kensou gemas. Ternyata menggeluti dunia hiburan sangat identik dengan dusta maksimal demi menjaga _image_—kesan. Memberi harapan palsu dan imajinasi manis bagi para pemuja yang posisi keimanannya bersenyawa ketat bagai agama.

Pencitraan _Idol_ juga manipulasinya sungguh mempesona. LUAR BIASA!

Konser kembali dilanjutkan. Athena menyanyikan lagu-lagu enerjik, menghabiskan sisa tenaganya bersama para _back dancer_.

Jujur saja, Kensou sudah sangat tidak tertarik untuk menikmati acara. Selain karena posisi berdirinya yang jauh dan ia tidak membawa teropong ataupun instrumen pengamat lain (meski ada layar besar terbentang sebagai ganti siaran langsung), polusi molekul udara yang menciptakan gelombang bunyi sumbang di sekitarnya membuat mood-nya mencair deras.

"…Athena… hoi, hoi, hoi… Athena… hoi…" ucapnya tanpa gairah.

Kena senggol sana kena senggol sini, Kensou merasa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang mirip prosesi dari sebuah sekte sesat. Sama sekali tidak ada nikmat-nikmatnya. Hak asasinya seperti dibuang begitu saja.

Lalu bagaimana jika ia menyerah lalu menonton konser ilegal partnernya dari Yutub?

Tidak, kepalanya menggeleng keras. Hal itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Ada perbedaan sensasi antara datang langsung daripada sekedar melihat dari balik tabung pipih. Usahanya juga sangat berbeda.

"Hei bung, wajahmu tampak payah sekali. Athena-sama bisa sedih, ayo lebih semangat!" orang asing di samping menepuk keras punggung Kensou hingga ia terbatuk kencang. _Light stick_ mahal yang baru sehari umurnya hampir jatuh dari tangan.

Kalian penyebabnya, tahu! Kensou membatin sewot.

Meski begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri remaja itu cukup menikmati acaranya dalam bentuk lain. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jarang-jarang remaja itu melihat Athena dengan kostum menarik seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang. Juga suara indah (meskipun hampir terkubur dalam teriakan gaduh) yang tidak sering didengarnya.

Mencoba menimbang-nimbang hal positif, akhirnya ujung bibir Kensou terangkat juga sama seperti benda berwarna yap di tangannya kini. Anggaplah pengalaman sekali seumur hidup. Saat ini ia memutuskan untuk menghargai Athena sebagai idola massa, bukan teman seperguruannya.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah susah payah datang kemariii!" suara merdu dari tengah panggung menyapa. Bisa diperkirakan wotagei seperti apa yang dilayangkan serempak sebagai jawaban.

Tidak mau kalah, Kensou ikut mengambil bagian,

"ATHENA! HOI! HOI! HOIII!"

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**:  
Hai, kali ini author menyambangi fandom KOF dengan tema yang agak sensitif. Kalo ada yang kesinggung, ya wayahna… #posean

Soalnya ini opini apa adanya tentang sosok wota yang dirasain secara nyata. Kadang berguna, tapi lebih banyak ganggunya; apalagi kalo udah urusan ngantri... WUIH! Indonesia juara deh—

—nyerobotnya… 8')  
#esmosi

* * *

**Omake**

.

"Selamat ya Asamiya-san, konsermu tadi bagus sekali."

Walau lelah, Athena berusaha tersenyum ramah dan membalas pujian salah satu asisten pribadinya dengan ucapan terima kasih, "Kalau urusan di belakang panggung sudah selesai, aku ingin secepatnya pulang untuk menyantap minuman hangat favoritku."

"Kalau Asamiya-san benar-benar ingin, kami bisa menyediakan—"

Kalimat itu sengaja dipotong sang idola berbarengan dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak usah, soalnya sudah ada seseorang yang pasti sudah menyiapkannya untukku."

"Eh, siapa? Keluargamu?"

"Dia pasti menangis kalau aku mengiyakan…" Athena sibuk tertawa kecil di balik kedua telapak tangan, terbuai dalam imajinasinya sendiri. Bagaimana tadi gadis itu memergoki _ki_ yang ia kenal menguar di antara lautan manusia.

Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah menyangka, ada hari di mana teman_ sparring_-nya rela berdesak-desakan untuk menonton konsernya.

"—ah, bukan apa-apa maaf…" Athena kembali bereaksi wajar, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya semua! Sup kacang merah sudah menungguku."

"Loh, bukannya sup kembang tahu?"

Meninggalkan asistennya dengan muka bertanya-tanya, dengan gesit Athena berlari ke luar ruang ganti dan secepatnya melakukan teleport diam-diam untuk 'pulang'.

**(The Real) END**

* * *

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


End file.
